


薄荷蓝之春

by Mayuzumiko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, 双性转, 帝青
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuzumiko/pseuds/Mayuzumiko
Summary: 爱是热，被爱是光。岩蔷薇的花语是拒绝。
Relationships: Kuronuma Aoba/Ryuugamine Mikado





	薄荷蓝之春

“生日快乐——”  
房门一打开，迎面填上一簇满满当当的花束，大朵大朵或深或浅的蓝玫瑰，间或缀着几朵雪白的桔梗花，中心拥着一枝花序细长不失丰盈的酽紫风信子。奶油色的塑料纸光泽柔润，海水蓝的硬卡纸衬在最下面，勒一条黑丝绒缎带。她接过来抱在怀里，视线一沉，冒出一个灿然的笑靥。  
“可今天不是我的生日呀。”  
“不就是一周后嘛，我的花可等不到那时啦。”  
帝人略略垂眼，自然而然地闻到一股幽雅的清芬，柔嫩的花瓣上还沾着新鲜的水痕，泛出莹莹的光亮，十分可人。  
“你是借谁的花来献佛了？”  
青叶见帝人兴致不高，撅起嘴道：“老板说不卖这个品种了，我才急忙把最后几枝包下来的，要不是我在她那里打工，她还不肯卖给我呢。”  
你不信就算了。她嘟囔着低下头，开始踢不存在的小石子。  
“这么说，是我错怪好人了，”帝人忍俊不禁，腾出手摸了摸青叶的脑袋，“对不起啊，谢谢你。”  
“这样我就是第一个送你生日礼物的人了。”青叶笑逐颜开，抓住了她悬在额前的手。  
帝人一只胳膊抱着花，歪着脑袋与她周旋：“是是是，所以呢？”  
“那我要你吻我。”她孩子气地踮起脚，抬脸提出一个完全不孩子气的请求。  
“嗯——先进来吧！”帝人不置可否，青叶倒也不急，从善如流地进了玄关。  
“其实，你要是不喜欢，我还准备了别的。”  
“哦？”帝人关上门，刚转过身，只见青叶手中变魔术似的多出一小截树枝来，上面开着五六朵淡粉色的樱花，娇妍欲滴，像少女悸动的心事，鼻息拂过，便纤弱地掉下一瓣，翩翩飞落在她们脚边，还若有若无地一颤一颤。  
“来良高中的早樱最好看了，也配学姐你。”  
帝人一愣，蹙眉道：“你又去翻来良的墙了？”  
“嗯，我路过就进去一趟。”  
“你要是自己贪玩也就罢了，可别为我做这种事，万一被抓着可怎么办？”帝人的眼眸一黯，责备道，“再说这花好好地长在树上，你不去摆弄还能多活几天，现在折来给我，不一会儿就掉完了。”  
青叶的指尖绕起了圈圈：“学姐，别念了，我的人品你也知道，死后下地狱不差这一桩。”  
帝人知道青叶在装委屈，故意说：“你嫌烦了？”  
“没有啊，我其实挺喜欢被你骂的……”  
青叶别扭的坦诚让帝人措手不及，她欲言又止了几秒，无奈地在青叶的脑门上敲了一下：“那就不许顶嘴。”  
“嘿嘿，你说什么我都听。”青叶双手举起这小巧的春色，“大善人，你打算怎么处置它？”  
“你等着，我去找个杯子，放起来。”  
帝人家摆设简朴，自然也没有花瓶，她只是从橱柜里取了一个玻璃杯，盛上水，让截面尚且鲜绿的花枝斜倚着透明的杯壁，和风姿绰约的蓝玫瑰一并置于窗台上，在珍珠色的日光里又默然落下一片花瓣。  
帝人顺手拿了两个陶瓷杯，问道：“红茶，还是咖啡？”  
“Sharish Blue Magic Gin.”  
“我家没有这种东西喔。”  
“我是说那玫瑰的名字。”青叶捧着俏脸，调笑道，“学姐真是不解风情，害我只好自己找话茬讲。”  
“你说，我都泡咖啡了可以吗？”帝人晃了晃速溶咖啡灌。  
青叶点了点头，帝人便开始烧水，青叶待她坐到对面，才娓娓道来：“这本来是一种加了蝶豆花的金酒，店主说给花染色跟调酒一样复杂，于是叫了个名字。我查了一下，Sharish是‘岩蔷薇之山’的意思，学姐见过岩蔷薇么？小小的、有毒的花，白的和紫的居多，花店没有这种花。我另配了两种颜色，就当成全了店主的心意了。”  
“好复杂。”而且好像和自己也没什么关系。  
青叶大大地叹了一口气：“我猜学姐也是这种反应，反正就数我最自作多情吧。”  
“我只是对花没什么研究，怕辜负你的好意。”  
“没事，你觉得樱花好看就行，”青叶忽地抿唇一笑，“也不枉我走这一遭。”  
“你呀，”帝人起身，把沸水冲进咖啡杯，连着两个不锈钢小勺一起摆在桌上，“高中暑假时就喜欢翻墙，明明申请一下就能进去的事。”  
“那才叫麻烦呢，上课从正门进，课余当然要换一边进去了。”  
“这回又是让吉桐当你的人肉墙？”青叶笑眯眯地默认，帝人忍不住打抱不平，“你也少使唤他啦，多累啊。”  
“他才不会累呢。”青叶捏着小勺子搅了搅浓醇的黑咖啡，又放下了。帝人见状，笑道：“抽屉里有奶精，想要就拿。”  
“不用了，只是有点烫。”青叶撇了撇嘴，双目含笑地埋怨道，“学姐高中时就是这样，净把我当成小孩子。”  
即便化了妆，青叶的眉眼还是透着稚嫩，语气也像个黏人的小妹妹。帝人摸了摸她的脸：“青叶怎么看都是小孩子。”在自己看不到的地方，她许是世故得有些残酷的。  
“其实刚开始我还很不适应。”青叶一小口一小口抿着咖啡，帝人也喝了一口，心想有那么烫么，“你或许不记得了，你那时喜欢塞糖给我，我还怀疑过你下了毒。”  
“我记得呢，”当时，她口袋里总放着几颗水果糖，原本是为了预防熬夜后的低血糖，后来生活复归平静了，这个习惯也保留下来，“青叶想太多了。”  
“可不是嘛，后来我才搞清楚，你就是单纯对别人好。”青叶又开始搅来搅去，似是不忿，“又聪明，又爱照顾人，全天下怎么会有这么完美的大傻子呢？”  
“嚯，还骂起我来了。”帝人猱长身子拉开抽屉，拿了一小条奶精扔给青叶，“别搅了别搅了，再搅也还是那个样。”  
青叶哼了一声别过脸去，余光却一直盯着奶精，趁帝人眼神落回自己的那杯咖啡，眼疾手快地抓起来撕开，悉数倒进了咖啡里还不忘奚落一通：“这是什么牌子的咖啡粉，怎么会比外面卖的罐装咖啡苦那么多。”乳白的奶精在深棕的咖啡液里丝丝缕缕地旋转溶化，她的脸随之不自觉地柔和了许多，又惊觉什么似的紧绷起来。  
“诶？就很普通的那种。”帝人不明就里地望着和咖啡置气的青叶，还是觉得很好笑。青叶知道她在笑自己，挪过来出其不意地挠上她的腰，把帝人隐而不发的憋笑硬生生催成了前仰后合的大笑。帝人上气不接下气地攥住偎在自己胸口的小姑娘的肩膀，抓起她却又不知道把她往哪放，在她没怎么用力的推搡之间青叶攀上她的脖颈，与她唇吻交叠。帝人搂住她保持平衡，青叶伸舌卷走她的津液，掠过牙肉，帝人放任自己的舌尖与她勾缠，不动声色地手腕一翻，掐了一把青叶的腰。  
青叶登时落败，身子一斜，滑落下来。“坏学姐，偷袭我。”她嗔笑着要卷土重来，帝人还想辩说是你耍赖在前，就被她一头扎来的重量压了个满怀，翻倒在地，青叶得意地伏在她颈边啃她的锁骨，帝人被舔咬得心里痒簇簇的，膝盖一顶，青叶顺势箍住她的大腿，紧紧黏在她身上，四目相对，正又要落下吻来，面上闪烁的欣悦忽然滞住。  
“好苦。”青叶吐了吐舌尖，一双杏眼宛如流云变幻，疑窦丛生。  
“是因为喝了咖啡吗？”帝人知道自己在装傻，青叶看来也发现了，敏锐地眯起眼睛，鼻尖耸动，细细嗅了嗅她落肩的披发，蚕眉娇慢地拧了起来：  
“烟味。”  
“啊呀……”  
帝人没打算说谎，然而她总觉得青叶是个孩子，这些成年人的陋习总令她无地自容，难以启齿。青叶见她不否认，面色愈发冷下来。  
“我也要抽。”  
话音刚落，帝人不假思索一口回绝：“不行。”  
“小气鬼！我自己找。”青叶变了个人似的一骨碌站起身来。帝人自觉还真不是她的对手，只能拉她的手哄道：“抽完了，就一包，都没了。”  
“哼，壳子你总来不及扔吧？学姐家我熟得很，三下五除二就能找到。”  
帝人苦着脸道：“这东西有什么好碰的，对身体也不好。”  
“学姐不一样在抽么？”  
“女烟味道很淡的——我，不抽了，我以后不抽了。”帝人很少在青叶面前抬不起头来，第一次觉得自己像背着妻子抽烟被抓了个现行的中年大叔，只能挠着头，手足无措地、讪讪地笑。  
“学姐真像个大人，说谎脸都不红。”  
“那青叶这个谎精岂不是更像大人？”  
帝人语毕便见青叶双眸水光立现，忙不迭补上：“别哭，我不抽烟了，我跟你保证好不好？我只是工作太累，抽几根提神罢了。”  
青叶不说话了，帝人拉她坐下，她又把头埋进她怀里，帝人隔着衣服感到她的呼吸在颤抖，抚了抚她的背。  
“可我们都是大人了啊，学姐，很久以前，就是了。”  
青叶的话里不无悲哀，帝人只道她还在介意，又宽慰说：“好，好……大人也不抽了，青叶不许抽，听见了没有？”  
“我没说不许你抽烟。”青叶嘀咕着，捶了一下她的肩，“学姐顾我就不错了，我哪管得着你呀。”这分明是虚虚实实的气话，帝人怕又惹她哭起来，只是耐着性子噤声。  
“让我跟你一起选烟，”她兀自嗫嚅道，“至少让我决定你亲我时的味道。”  
帝人哑然：“说来说去还是嫌烟味苦，青叶的舌头是不是尝不得苦？”  
“是，我只喜欢你给我的甜头。”青叶的泪止住了，只留下冰消后几道晶亮的水痕，“你会给我的，对吗？”  
帝人摸着她半边侧脸，怎么生得这样迫人，叫人忘记拒绝？她闭上眼，刚要垂首，不知何处传来咔哒一声，满屋的灯顿时全熄了。  
“糟了，我忘了今天要断水电了。”帝人如梦初醒，接着如遭雷击，“我晚上还要赶稿……”  
尽管现在是白天，外头却是温吞的多云天气，光线明晦不定，不堪大用。况且帝人一向有夜猫子习性，总是伏案到凌晨。  
青叶是不请自来的，自然也没料到这一出，她望着帝人眉头深锁，若无其事地问道：“去我家怎么样？”  
“嗯，还是找个网咖过夜吧——什么？”  
帝人怀疑自己听错了，于是青叶重复一遍：“去我家过夜吧。”她舌桥不下，一时不知如何回复。她从没想过要去青叶家，永远是青叶自己找上门来。而青叶主动邀请她，她更加难以置信。  
青叶貌似满不在乎地低着头，不与她目光交会，实则正不住地偷瞄她。帝人瞻前顾后了半天，没有想到什么不妥，在网咖的躺椅上睡觉也实属下策，便应下来。  
她们喝完桌上的咖啡，到外面随便找了个快餐店吃过午饭，青叶领着帝人向自己住的公寓去。她走在前面，长发和裙摆在春光中左右晃摇，帝人挎着皮包离她始终半步远，脑中有很多画面重叠。自己每次这样跟在她身后，心情都截然不同，最差一次是半强迫地去往废弃工厂的路上，差不多轻暖和煦的东风，她心中的惶惑像初春的冰河，随着她一跳一跳的步履皴裂泛滥开来。时至今日，她心中依然寄居着强烈的不信任感，没法说服自己放下。青叶什么时候就会消失不见，或是露出危险的獠牙，她总是保持着最低限度的戒备。但今天青叶是出于好意，帝人不想再这样揣度她，心无旁骛地勉力迈步。  
“原来青叶已经搬出来了啊！”  
青叶打开家门，帝人才恍然大悟地感叹出声，引来前者迷惑不解的侧目：“学姐到底活在什么时候啊？”这并不能怪帝人，青叶对自己的近况总是语焉不详，自然也没提搬了家。帝人在路上想象过见了青叶的母亲该怎样介绍自己，觉得怎样措辞都因有欺骗的成分而涩口无力，单纯地庆幸起来。  
青叶租住的公寓比帝人家还小些，不过是洋式装修的木地板，一张靠里的小床占去视野的大端。青叶把书桌清出来给帝人放电脑，自己坐在床边看手机。帝人不愿意让别人迁就自己，加上陌生环境下精神有些紧张，下午写稿竟也没那么委顿。  
帝人聚精会神的时候，青叶一向很安静。以前帝人整顿Dollars论坛的风气时，她都在一旁默默地看着，待帝人偶尔停下手，才问几个问题。帝人也习惯她候在身边，有时唤她做些什么，她立刻便能跟上。  
帝人敲敲打打，渐入佳境，到了傍晚，工作基本接近收尾，然而，连个懒腰都没机会伸，主编打电话来，劈头盖脸就是宣布噩耗，一个记者下落不明，三个记者进了医院，负责的专栏的只能临时落到她身上。天方夜谭！房间里没有其他杂音，这些话悉数飘进了青叶的耳朵，她嗤了一下，问：“这是在当战地记者吗？”帝人眼神飘忽，只说了一句不要多问，便绝望地瘫在了椅子上，不住揉搓自己的眼眉。  
青叶过来给她捏肩捶腿：“我去买晚饭，你要吃什么？”  
“什么都行，不要太油……还有，咖啡。”  
青叶说好，提了小包出门去了。帝人思考了一阵人生，振作起来，打开邮箱开始下载主编发来的附件，想着边等边打个大纲。谁知青叶这一去，竟到她开始写正文时才回来。她一手拎着便利店的塑料袋，一手还提着一个牛皮纸袋，打开是两个印花的塑料杯，装着通体浅蓝的饮料，咕嘟咕嘟地冒着小气泡。  
“别喝咖啡了，喝点酒吧。”她说。  
半晌，帝人问：“这不会是那个什么什么Blue magic吧？”  
“啊，只是兑了色素和酒精的薄荷苏打罢了！”自然，店家还起了一个俏皮的名字讨人欢心，但青叶更看中它剔透的月白色，无暇去记这些。  
青叶说等肚里有食之后再喝酒。不知道她是不是又一时兴起，帝人倒也不置褒贬，她是真的饥肠辘辘，亟需补充能量。就着味噌汤吃完饭团，青叶又给帝人捏了捏肩膀，一阵小憩之后，才把她的薄荷酒重新拿了出来。  
习惯喝酒的人是看不上这种饮料的，那聊胜于无的酒精，不过是迎合半大不小的年轻人故作成熟的心理，轻佻地贩卖一种“微醺”的风情。帝人权当是奉陪青叶的浪漫之心，也没多想，便在青叶甜腻腻的微笑里吞下一口。  
然后，对自己的轻敌只余无尽的悔恨之心。  
“好辣？不不不，好冰！”  
如她所料，微不足道的酒精甚至没有刺激到她的味蕾。但是，一种更为强大的力量从喉头一路攥紧了她的大脑。一瞬之间，她眼前出现了极地亘古不化的坚冰，散出森森的寒气，仲春的夜风陡然料峭起来，无数淡蓝的烟尘飞舞着，原是自己正化为一粒粒细密的雪晶，她反复眨眼，终于看清楚了，杯中微微晃荡的半透明液体，还有那沉谧的薄荷蓝背后汹涌的波涛。  
龙之峰帝人不禁肃然起敬。  
“怎样？”青叶坐在一旁，掩着嘴道。  
帝人咽了一口唾沫，不紧不慢地放下塑料杯，云淡风轻地转过身，优雅地擎起双手，利落地捏住青叶窃笑嫣然的脸颊往两边一扯：“好极。”  
青叶含混地讨了一通饶，帝人才大发慈悲地放开她，又凑过来说：“这个提神效果比咖啡强吧？”  
“你从哪里知道这么个邪门偏方的？”  
“朋友告诉我的，”青叶揉着双颐，嬉笑道，“通宵的时候来上一口，包你第二天还活蹦乱跳。”  
论迹不论心，毕竟，拜它所赐，自己的困倦确实一扫而空，帝人就不去追究里头有多少恶作剧的成分了。青叶说要陪她熬夜，也捧着薄荷酒窝在她身旁。她喝了一口，身子骨也不免随之一颤，果然有心理准备的人不至于被一杯饮料生生逼出塔纳特斯情结*，但效果可能也就大打折扣了吧。  
说来奇怪，青叶是不良少女出身，某些地方却维持着在校时保守的一面，连耳洞都是大学时和久音一起打的。帝人刚接手蓝色平方时，曾以为青叶私下会很粗放，但是同伴们真要凑在一起喝酒，她总是拉着学姐躲到二楼去；有好事的新人拿着烟酒来笼络她，也被她遣下属架着扔了出去。帝人一方面好奇她怎样把手下管教得这么熨帖，一方面也信了她并非所有时候都表里不一。  
她忍不住问了一嘴。而青叶眼皮都不抬一下，淡淡地解释了四个字：“耽误正事。”。  
可见成年人的世界不能太清醒。帝人发现自己心猿意马地想开去，连忙收神，继续手头的工作。  
她加班加点，被主编退了好几次稿，每一次都会恨恨地嘬一口薄荷酒，继续奋笔疾书。等她起身，已是夜半三更，青叶手搭在一旁的衣橱昏昏欲睡，帝人也觉得睡意醺人，简单收拾之后便倒在了床上。矇然之中，她感到有什么暖融融的东西钻进了被单，想是青叶，便顺手捞进了臂弯。  
“学姐。”青叶蹭着她的掌心，小声叫她，“你想睡了吗？”  
帝人打了个呵欠，抚摸着她的鬓发，蓦地信口道：“我想养一只小猫来着。”  
青叶很促狭地皱起眼，喉咙深处憋出一声闷哼，抬起头酸酸地睃她一眼：“那可不成。”  
“为什么？”  
“就是不成，我讨厌猫。”青叶嚅着嘴唇与她纠缠，“学姐要是养了，养死了怎么办？”  
“你这前言不搭后语的，既然讨厌，怎么还关心起死活了？”  
青叶虎牙尖尖地咬了她一口：“你不会明白的。”负气不说话了。  
我明白的。她想说。  
一时兴起喂养一只野猫，和把她带回家驯养成一只家猫，那样剧烈的天差地别，自己承担不起。更何况，也有一辈子都认不得家的猫。  
她会碰碎我所有易碎的收藏，然后把最柔软致命的肚皮翻给我以表露自己的爱。除此之外，她似乎没有别的方式了。  
一只又可恶又笨拙的小猫，执拗地认为自己没有家的小猫。  
心甘情愿被我杀死的小猫……  
“我养不起呀。”帝人抱着她，什么也说不出来，只在语尾中含了一丝萧索。  
“不提了。”青叶贴着她的前额，与她厮磨了片刻，“你困了，睡吧。”  
“看来也没那么提神嘛。”她念叨了一句，松开了青叶。也许饮料中的酒精真是有后劲的，她很快就不省人事。  
“学姐。”青叶又唤了一声，帝人没有回答，含住她的食指轻轻咬了一口，也不见动静，想是睡着了。  
我像只能对着壁炉倒苦水的牧鹅少女*一样。她闭上眼睛，抵着她的掌心，开始自言自语。  
我是搬出来了，才敢请你来我家的。  
我从和妈妈同住的公寓里搬出来时，感到她欣慰地松了一口气，不是为我终于自立，而是为我不会再耽搁她更多时间。  
我们两个女人相依为命了六七年，可同时，又彼此掣肘。高中时我就知道她大段大段时间的出差是假的，正巧，我也忙着处理Dollars和你的事情，我们对彼此的秘密都佯装不知。那时我总是冥思苦想，自己已经足够敬你、爱你，你为什么对我这样关照，难道只为做些徒劳无功的拉拢？我于是变本加厉，可你依然故我。后来看你关心我手下那些五大三粗的笨蛋们，才明白原来我只是你一视同仁里的其中之一。  
我一开始觉得高兴，自以为很了解你，很快又沮丧起来。在你面前，酒会变酸，咖啡会变苦，愈合了的伤口会突然变痛，几滴最无用的眼泪就让你心软地抱紧我。那些互相折磨产生的苦厄，忽然我就不能忍受了，因为你只把我当成所有人中的一个，知道我的底细还这样温柔待我的傻子，你却是唯一一个呀。  
妈妈永远不会知道，我其实无所谓她对我好不好，也无所谓她把谁看得更重要。她勉强自己爱我，最后也会不由自主地恨我吧。现在她能在自己的房子里和喜欢的人约会了，我也能心安理得地不回去，我们俩都自由了，皆大欢喜。  
那你呢？我明白学姐是为了自己才对我好的，你的心空空荡荡，而我什么都不是。当你开始逼迫自己改变，当你需要舍弃过去的一切活法，你会恨自己把多余的关爱分给了不合时宜的我吗？  
很不幸的是，我已经开始恨自己了。大概，你也永远不会知道吧。  
“白色情人节快乐。”月色酥融，浸润了两人，也淹没了少女的呢喃，“只愿你有个好梦。”  
一周后，帝人收到了青叶寄来的生日礼物：一盒薄荷烟，烟盒背后烫着几行金色的歌词。  
她低声念诵，思绪忽然飞回了高三的毕业礼，她们偷偷溜去天台，在青叶的怂恿下顺着暖气箱爬上小阁楼的屋顶，脱掉鞋袜，赤着脚，晃呀晃呀，阳光为脚趾的月牙白镀上一层透明的金色。猛地起了好大一阵风，来良翩飞的早樱都落到她们头顶上来了。这时青叶摆着双腿，背着光轻轻哼唱：  
“你不习惯我面对你的姿态  
你不习惯我背后的事物  
我永远坐在世界中央  
站不起来  
说不出口  
这就是我的故事”*

**Author's Note:**

> *1：塔纳特斯情结：求死本能  
> *2：牧鹅少女：格林童话《牧鹅少女》  
> *3：其实不是歌词，出自李娟《给你写信》


End file.
